Fog, The (2005)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Rupert Wainwright | written by = Cooper Layne | produced by = Todd Garner; Dan Kolsrud; John Carpenter; Debra Hill; David M. Barrett | music by = Graeme Revell | cinematography = Nathan Hope | edited by = Dennis Virkler | distributed by = Sony Pictures Entertainment | release date(s) = October 14th, 2005 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. (1 hr. 40 min.) | country = | language = English | budget = $18,000,000 | gross revenue = $29,511,112 | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Fog is a 2005 teen horror film directed by Rupert Wainwright. It is a remake of the original 1980 John Carpenter film The Fog. While the original film is generally considered favorable amongst fans, Wainwright's remake was universally reviled by both audiences and critics. The film review aggragate website Rotten Tomatoes gave The Fog a 5% "rotten" review rating from a total of sixty-five reviews. The Fog; Rotten Tomatoes The plot of the film revolves around the wrestless spirits of a 19th century clipper ship called the Elizabeth Dane, who have risen from the grave to torment those responsible for their deaths. Youths Nick Castle and Elizabeth Williams are swept up in a wave of strange phenomena as they learn more about their home town's grisly origins. Plot Appearances * Nick Castle * Elizabeth Williams * Stevie Wayne * Spooner * Tom Malone * Father Malone * Kathy Wiliams * Andy Wayne * Aunt Connie * Dan, the Weatehrman * Machen * Patrick Malone * David Williams * Richard Wayne * Norman Castle * William Blake * Sean Castle * Mandi * Brandi/Jennifer * Uncle Hank * Mister Latham * Oregon :* Antonio Bay * * Founding Fathers * Cast Notes * The Fog (2005) redirects here. * Production on The Fog began on November 23rd, 2004. Principal filming on the movie commenced on March 14th, 2005 and concluded on May 30th, 2005. * The movie was shot entirely in British Columbia, Canada. Notable location shoots include Bowen Island, Cowichan Bay, Tofino, Fort Langley and Vancouver. IMDB; The Fog (2005); Filming locations * The Fog was released on DVD on January 24th, 2006 in both fullscreen and widescreen (unrated) editions. * The Fog grossed $11,752,917 over its opening weekend on a total of 2,972 screens. The Fog; Box Office Mojo * The setting for the film is the fictional town of Antonio Bay, located in Oregon. In the original movie, Antonio Bay was located in California. * Final horror film credit of producer/writer Debra Hill. Hill passed away from cancer on March 7th, 2005 at the age of 54. Fun Facts * The tagline for the film is, "The past has come back to haunt them". * Lead actor Tom Welling is better known for playing the role of Clark Kent on the CW Network television series Smallville. * The character of Nick Castle is named for actor Nick Castle who played the antagonist in two John Carpenter films. He played the alien in Dark Star and he played Michael Myers in Halloween. Recommendations * Fog, The (1980) External Links * * * The Fog at Wikipedia * * References Keywords ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2005/Films Category:October, 2005/Films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Remakes Category:F/Films Category:Rupert Wainwright/Director Category:John Carpenter/Producer Category:Debra Hill/Producer Category:Ken Kirzinger/Stunt performer